Mike Tritt
A self-described lifer with sixteen years in the Corps, including mopping up the Skyllian Blitz and action on Eden Prime, Gunnery Chief Mike Tritt (Gunny) made the military his life. Background Tritt's father served in the Marines -- earning the rank of Operations Chief, the highest an NCO could earn -- and served as Regimental Sergeant Major for the 4th Marines. Inspired, Tritt enlisted as soon as he was able. An outstanding enlisted man, problems with officers he didn't respect nonetheless dogged him throughout his career. He served on several anti-mercenary task forces, earning the billet of platoon leader and the rank of Service Chief before an incident with a newly commissioned platoon leader had him transferred to the garrison on Eden Prime. Following the Eden Prime War, he was attached to the 2/4th Marines, assigned to anti-terror duty. After successfully taking down hostage-takers without a single civilian casualty, he was promoted to Gunnery Chief and promptly pulled off the line, to serve at the 2/4th's Outpost Bravo, planet Tarith. He managed to survive a Blue Suns assault on his outpost with the help of Arbitrary's mercenaries and an orbital bombardment from Polaron's cruiser. Personality Tritt was a 16-year veteran of the Systems Alliance Marine Corps, yet even such a long time amidst death and violence has done little to curb his idealism and enthusiasm. He describes himself as a man of the people, leading his men from the front by example. He believes that a leader should be the first to set foot on the battlefield, and the last to leave it. Despite often jokingly complaining about his superiors - or officers in general - he has deep respect for all the competent officers he has served under. Idealistic, educated, and generally positive, Tritt is very much not the stereotypical career soldier. But because of his idealism, Tritt also sometimes succumbs to naïvety. He believes that everyone has such pure intentions, and that makes him somewhat gullible. The "man of the people" attitude also makes it especially hard for him to send his men into battle due to his emotional attachment, a weakness that can be exploited. Recent Developments Post-Reapers, he's a Consultant, Crisis and Security Team, for Elanus Risk Control Services, Citadel office. Equipment Standard-issue SAMC armor. Targeting visor, upgraded -- Night vision, and EM capable, also equipped with IFF system, upgraded to display name and rank of contact as opposed to simple friend or foe (if data available). Cerberus Assessment Back when the organization ran the forum that carries its name. Possibility for contracting: Moderate. Though subject has professed respect for alien species, his desire to defend humanity could make him a potentially useful recruit. Will continue to pursue leads via his company commander, who joined us some time ago. Threat level: Moderate. No known biotic abilities, but one does not survive over fifteen years on the front lines without being an excellent fighter. Has not been dispatched to shut down any Cerberus bases, all first-hand info has come from our agent within Alpha Company. Threads of Note Dispatches From The Frontier: Anxious to burn off the stresses of being forced into a POG billet, Gunny starts up a blog. It ran through his entire time on the first version of the forum. Hard Contact At Outpost Bravo: The Blue Suns come a-knocking at Tarith. The Hound and the Devil Dog: Gunny sets an unfortunate precedent. Not Everyone’s a Medic: Marines don’t leave their own behind. A Merc, a Marine and a Batarian walk into a bar...: Self explanatory, really. Bachjret BBQ, Spooks, and Blues: Mike "Gunny" Tritt has a few things to think over. He stops off somewhere that will soon be hosting a strange convergence of Cerberus operatives. Change of Command: Gunny takes charge of his new unit. Outmaneuvered and Outgunned: Gunny meets up with some old friends while on temporary detached duties and things get awkward fast. Private Contractor: The ‘Court gets a temporary crewer to fill their empty vanguard slot. Broederskap Daddy’s Boys: Gunny and his Marines take the fight to the Eclipse. Reaper War Last Words: Shortly before contact is lost with Earth. PM: Exchange with Nat in the early days of the war. Shattering Glass: Helping Halley with her grief. Picking Up The Pieces: His relationship with Halley. Post-War C-Sec People, help me out: Some actual police presence would do wonders on his current assignment. A Reconnection: Catching up with Nat (Natalie King). Anyone else off to Illium for the ISC?: Mike is required to represent Elanus at the Interstellar Security Convention, held this time on Illium. Leading to... Corporate Warriors: Mercenary convention on Illium! Be there, or be less than informed about your current choices in the field of violence-for-hire! Mekan, answer your damned emails: Oh, that batarian... It seems Tritt might come to regret becoming involved with Dwick Dwickcast Syndykyt. Controlled Chaos: Mike is a consultant for DDS. Never Too Matron: A night out in Illium with faces old and new. No Need For Titles: Tritt and Nat have another of their periodic catch-ups. Urban Legend: Tritt shares the tale of the Phantom Revenant. Extranet History: Among other messages, Mike tries writing to Halley Lacaille, after a long silence. Wake Up And Smell The Ashes: Mekan is back -- so it's time for a everyone on Illium to force a confrontation with "Kawk". Doesn't Leave Your Head: A look inside Mike's thoughts as he considers his life on Illium and distance from his old friends. Category:Characters Category:Humans